LIES
by Kim Xi Yuan
Summary: "Cinta itu Buta, ya mungkin itu memang benar... karna aku sendiri mempercayai semua kebohonganmu" A Gyuhan Fanfict! (Mingyu x Jeonghan)


**LIES**

A Gyuhan hurt stories

Mingyu x Junghan

Chapter 1

STORY BEGIN

.

 **Maret, 2015**

Jam didinding telah menunjukkan pukul 09:15 KST, seorang pria cantik berambut blonde sebahu membuka tirai kamarnya perlahan kemudian membuka jendela. Terkena biasan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan matanya, pria tampan yang masih terlelap ditepat tidurnya pun membuka mata sambil terus mengusap matanya.

"I want to be your morning baby~ ije butteon be alright~ hamke inneun morning baby~ i want you to be my night~" Pria cantik itu berbalik menatap si tampan yang masih dalam posisi nyamannya ditempat tidur sambil bernyanyi dengan suara angelicnya.

Si tampan tertawa kecil, kemudian memberi isyarat pada si cantik yang telah membangunkannya untuk mendekat. Dengan senyuman mengembang, si cantik mendekati pria yang disayanginya itu.

Tapi dia harus terkejut ketika si tampan berambut auburn itu menariknya untuk tidur didalam pelukannya. Sehingga posisi mereka saling menindih sekarang. Jeonghan diatas, dan Mingyu dibawahnya.

"morning cheonsa~" ucap si tampan sambil tertawa dan menggosok-gosokkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung Jeonghan.

DEG...

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, meskipun sudah hampir setiap hari. Jeonghan masih saja tidak berkutik, jantungnya terasa berhenti sesaat.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu... i-ini masih pagi dasar mesum!" Jeonghan mencicit di dalam pelukan Mingyu. "ah ini gila... setiap hari jantungku selalu berhenti berdetak setiap kali kau perlakukan seperti ini, rasanya nafasku juga terasa sesak..." ucap Jeonghan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu, karna wajahnya sekarang telah memerah padam.

Mingyu menyeringai mendengarnya, "itu artinya kau mencintaiku... apa? Kau tidak bisa bernafas? Mau kuberi nafas buatan?"

Mendengarnya Jeonghan langsung memukul lengan Mingyu agak keras, dan yang dipukul berpura pura kesakitan. "ampun sayang..." ucapnya dengan muka memelas.

Jeonghan mendengus kemudian bangkit dari atas tubuh Mingyu. "che... katanya seme tapi baru dipukul segitu saja sudah kesakitan.."

"kau galak sekali... tapi aku suka..." Mingyu mengedipkan matanya genit kearah Jeonghan, dan pria cantik itu langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat Jeonghan hendak keluar dari kamarnya, dia menoleh kembali "cepat mandi kemudian sarapan bersama atau aku tak akan menciummu!" ancamnya.

Mingyu yang semula ingin kembali tidur langsung terbangun mendengar ancaman dari Jeonghan. "oke oke tunggu 10 menit!" ucapnya sambil bergegas.

.

.

.

Saat itu semua terlalu tiba-tiba, ya pernikahan ini benar-benar tidak pernah Jeonghan mengerti. Mata Jeonghan tiba-tiba tertuju pad cincin pernikahan yang melekat pada jari manis ditangan kirinya, perlahan dia mengusap cincin perak itu, dan menatap ukiran nama Kim Mingyu yang terpahat indah disana.

Mereka baru saja menikah beberapa hari, setelah sebuah insiden mengerikan yang terjadi pada Mingyu. Harusnya dia bersama dengan Seungcheol, orang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Tapi dia malah mengkhianati Seungcheol dan menikah dengan Mingyu, apa yang harus dia katakan jika Seungcheol kembali dari Amerika dan mendapatkan dirinya sudah menikah dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya?

"Ini semua salahku... aku memang brengsek..." Jeonghan meletakan kepalanya lemas diatas meja makan, sambil menahan rasa sesak sendirian. Selama ini pagi harinya selalu seperti ini, dipenuhi rasa sesak karna rasa bersalah.

Mingyu datang dengan setelan casual dan duduk dihadapan Jeonghan sambil tersenyum, "sarapan apa pagi ini?" tanyanya basa basi.

Jeonghan mendongak, kemudian Mingyu mengusap puncak kepalanya gemas yang membuat Jeonghan tersenyum tipis. "hanya nasi goreng kimchi dan teh hangat, tidak masalah kan?"

"apapun yang kau buat pasti sangat enak..." Mingyu tersenyum kemudian memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Jeonghan masih menopang dagunya sambil menatap –suaminya- menghabiskan sarapan yang dibuatnya. Jika ada orang yang melihat ini, pasti mereka menyangka bahwa hidup Jeonghan sangatlah sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Memiliki suami yang sangat tampan, baik, dan terutama sangat mencintainya. Hingga cintanya menjadi obsesi yang sangat memberatkan hidup Jeonghan.

.

.

.

 **Flashback on, Oct 2014**

 **Jeonghan POV**

Awal aku mengetahui perasaan Mingyu... aku selama ini sebenarnya mengetahui sikap Mingyu yang agak aneh padaku, makanya aku agak menghindarinya. Aku jahat? Mungkin. Aku egois? Itu benar. Aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaan kekasihku Seungcheol dan menjaga persahabatanku dengan Mingyu.

Drrtt... drtt...

"ya yeoboseo~" jawabku malas-malasan. Wajar saja hari ini adalah hari libur dikampusku jadi aku memilih untuk bermesraan dengan tempat tidurku.

"Cheonsa~ aku punya koleksi kamen rider terbaru~" ucap seseorang yang sudah jelas kukenal milik siapa.

"ne kaiju~?" (kaiju: monster raksasa musuh dalam tokoh serial kamen rider)

"cepatlah datang kerumahku~ atau aku akan membatalkan ajakanku untuk memberimu koleksi terbaruku?"

Mendengar nada ancaman itu tentu saja aku langsung panik, "baik-baik... tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

Sampai dirumah 'Kaiju' aku segera memencet bel rumahnya brutal. Aku kadang sedikit penasaran, kenapa dirumah sebesar ini Kaiju hanya tinggal sendirian, dan akupun belum berani untuk bertanya tentang keberadaan orang tuanya. Dulu, kami bertemu diacara nonton bersama Kamen rider fans. Aku tau dia hanya kebetulan menonton, karna katanya dia hanya mau merekamkan film itu untuk sepupunya yang tak bisa ikut nonton bersama hari itu.

Pria setinggi 185 cm itu akhirnya membuka pintu rumahnya dengan cengiran yang menunjukkan gigi taringnya yang menyeramkan(?). "ternyata kau lebih mencintai kamen rider dari pada aku..."

Aku melipat tanganku didepan dada kemudian mengurucutkan bibirku "jangan bilang kalau kau menipuku?"

Mingyu menarik pipiku, membuat jantungku berhenti mendadak "jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu kau jadi semakin imut. Kalau aku tidak kuat bagaimana?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tepat didepan wajahku. Sial, dia tampan sekali.

Untuk menyelamatkan diri, aku mundur beberapa langkah kemudian mengambil topeng kamen rider dari dalam tas ku dan memakainya. "sekarang kau pasti kuat menghadapiku" aku tersenyum bangga dibalik topengku.

Kulihat ekspressi Mingyu yang mulai mengeruh, karna tak bisa melihat wajahku. "buka topengnya~ kau jelek kalau memakai topeng"

Aku menggeleng cepat "asa~ tidak bisa... ayo lawan aku Kaiju~" aku memasang kuda-kuda karate yang kupelajari dengan baik semasa SMA. Tapi bukannya menanggapi candaanku, Mingyu malah menarik topengku dan mengacak pelan puncak kepalaku.

"sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan dan katakan juga..." ucap Mingyu yang tiba-tiba serius.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung, "ya tanyakan dan katakan saja gyu..."

Tiba-tiba Mingyu memelukku erat, aku tidak mengerti. Pelukannya begitu hangat, "kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menjauhiku?"

"maksudmu?"

"jawab saja..."

"aku tidak pernah menjauh, aku rasa... sampai kapan kau juga akan memelukku seperti ini?" aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya karna gugup. Tapi bukannya melepas pelukannya, dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku rasakan wajahku memanas, aku bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantung Mingyu yang tak karuan.

"sampai nanti... jangan dekat-dekat dengan Jisoo..." ucapnya berbisik ditelingaku.

"kenapa? Apa jangan... jangan..." aku mendongak dan menatap wajah Mingyu, "apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai Jisoo? Hahahaha!" aku tertawa sendiri mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mulai akward diantara kami.

Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian memasang wajah kecewa. "kau memang benar-benar tidak peka ya? Apa kau tak pernah bisa melihat isi hatiku?"

"..." aku hanya menatap Mingyu lurus. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, lebih tepatnya tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dariku, Mingyu berbalik dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Meninggalkanku dengan perasaan bingung. Aku menghela nafasku gusar, harusnya aku tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Mingyu agar bisa lebih dekat denganku. Tapi sisi lain dari hatiku tidak ingin Mingyu pergi atau menjauh, aku mulai menyayanginya tanpa sadar.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyusul Mingyu kedalam kamarnya, aku melihatnya sedang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur sambil terus menunduk. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya kemudian memeluk Mingyu. "maaf..." bisikku.

Mingyu membalas pelukanku lalu mengajakku untuk ikut duduk disampingnya, "tidak perlu minta maaf, lagipula aku juga tidak tau perasaanmu padaku"

"kenapa?"

"tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Mingyu sambil menatapku tajam.

Pertanyaan itu benar-benar sulit bagiku, apa ini sudah bisa disebut sebagai pengkhianatan? Kurasa iya. Mana ada sahabat yang saling memeluk bahkan berciuman seperti ini?

Aku menggigit bibirku gugup "aku menyayangimu gyu. Hanya itu yang ku tau"

Mingyu tertawa pahit mendengar jawabanku, "aku rasa memang aku yang bodoh selama ini mengira kau mencintaiku juga"

"gyu..."

"jika kau ingin istirahat disini, istirahat saja hyung. Aku akan menonton TV didepan" ucap Gyu berubah dingin. Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam sampai dia benar-benar meninggalkan kamar.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba memperbaiki suasana lagi dengan membuat Americano kesukaan Mingyu, aku dan Mingyu sama-sama menyukai kopi. Hanya aku lebih menyukai Moccacino.

Mingyu duduk disofa sambil menatap layar TV tanpa minat, aku menghampirinya dan memberikan secangkir Americano padanya, Mingyu mengambil cangkir itu dan berterimakasih "kau selalu tau bagaimana cara untuk melelehkan hatiku ya cheonsa?" Mingyu tersenyum kemudian menarikku untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"yak! Apa-apaan ini Kim Mingyu..." wajahku memerah lagi, astaga kenapa sampai ada makhluk semesum ini didunia? Mungkin kalau ada nominasi diworld record sebagai 'orang paling mesum sejagad' Mingyu lah pemenangnya.

Mingyu menyeringai menatap wajahku yang terus menunduk, kemudian dia menaruh cangkir kopi nya dan menarik daguku. "kenapa sayang?"

"berhenti memanggilku sayang" ucapku dingin.

"kenapa? Kan kau kekasihku?" tanyanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Aku menarik kedua pipinya "karna aku bukan kekasihmu..." kemudian aku bangun dari pangkuannya.

Tanpa diduga Mingyu duduk berlutut dihadapanku, kemudian memegang kedua ujung jemariku, "Yoon Jeonghan maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"jangan berlutut seperti ini gyu" aku mencoba membantunya berdiri tapi dia menolaknya.

"tak apa hyung, maukah kau menjadi milikku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Kami saling bertatapan lama, dengan kasar aku menarik tanganku dan mengalihkan pandanganku "aku belum siap gyu..."

"kenapa?" Mingyu berdiri dan menatapku lekat. "apa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu..."

Mingyu menangkup wajahku agar menatap wajahnya, perlahan dia memiringkan kepalanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku sampai hidung kami bersentuhan. Begitu bibir kami berdua bertemu, ada rasa sakit dan juga terkejut dalam hatiku. Saat dia mulai memperdalam ciumannya, aku hanya menutup mataku tanpa sadar air mataku menetes.

Melihat air mataku, Mingyu menghentikan ciumannya dan menunduk "maaf jika aku lancang..."

Aku menggeleng, dan menghapus air mataku sendiri kasar "tak apa gyu"

"sudah malam apa kau mau menginap?" tanya Mingyu mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia berjalan mendekati jendela dan mendapatkan pemandangan hujan deras yang tengah mengguyur kota seoul.

"apa boleh?" tanyaku tidak enak.

Mingyu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, "tentu saja... tidurlah dikamarku, aku akan tidur disofa"

Mendengarnya aku semakin tak enak hati, aku adalah tamu dirumahnya lagipula aku ini laki-laki. Mana mngkin aku tidur nyaman diranjang orang, sedangkan pemiliknya tidur disofa?

"biar aku yang tidur disofa..."

Aku segera mencari posisi nyaman dan tidur disofa.

 **Jeonghan's Pov end**

.

.

.

Mingyu ternyata tidak tidur dikamarnya, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22:13 malam. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menatap Jeonghan yang tidur dengan posisi meringkuk dan memeluk bantal sofa.

"manisnya..." Mingyu tersenyum kemudian mengelus pipi Jeonghan dengan sangat lembut, khawatir membangunkan orang yang disayanginya.

Perlahan dia menyisipkan kedua tangannya diantara leher dan kaki Jeonghan, menggendong pria cantik itu ala bridal kekamarnya, kemudian membaringkan Jeonghan sambil memperbaiki selimut.

"selamat malam" Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala Jeonghan dan kemudian..

 **Cup**

Mengecup kening Jeonghan sekilas. Namun, saat Mingyu hendak pergi. Jeonghan memegang tangannya, matanya sedikit terbuka.

"jangan pergi..." pintanya.

Mingyu menatap Jeonghan dan tersenyum "kau belum tidur?"

"aku tidak bisa... tidurlah disini, disofa tidak nyaman. Aku tidak mau badanmu pegal saat bangun besok"

Awalnya Mingyu ingin menolak, tapi Jeonghan adalah type orang yang sangat keras kepala dan tidak bisa dilawan jadi dia terpaksa menurut. Jeonghan tertawa, kemudian menggeser posisinya dan menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya.

Mingyu tidur menghadap Jeonghan sambil terus menatap lurus kearah pria cantik itu, dan Jeonghan hanya mengerjapkan matanya mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

"kenapa belum tidur juga?" tanya Mingyu sambil mencolek ujung hidung Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "bisa ceritakan aku dongeng pengantar tidur?"

"tentu saja. Oke, tunggu sebentar kau tau ariel si putri duyung? Dia sangat mencintai pangeran, tapi pangeran tidak mencintainya... pada akhirnya dia mengorbankan dirinya menjadi buih dilautan demi pangeran itu"

"memangnya kenapa pangeran itu?"

Mingyu menoleh menatap Jeonghan "dia hampir mati. Jadi ariel mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkan nyawa pangeran itu, pada akhirnya pangeran menyesal telah menolak cinta ariel dan tamat..."

Jeonghan memeluk guling dan mengerjap "kenapa dia mengorbankan diri demi orang yang dicintainya? Apa dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang dia tinggalkan. Dan kenapa aku merasa cerita itu sepertinya kau gunakan untuk menyindirku?"

Mingyu terkekeh dan memeluk Jeonghan, "tidurlah. Sudah malam"

"tidak mau..."

"oh begitu ya..." Mingyu akhirnya menciumi punggung Jeonghan pelan. Mendapat perlakuan itu Jeonghan menggeliat didalam pelukan Mingyu.

"mmhhh jangan... geli..."

Mingyu akhirnya menghentikan perbuatannya, tapi sekarang dia mengukung Jeonghan yang berbaring dibawahnya.

Jeonghan melotot, melihat Mingyu tersenyum menyeringai diatasnya. "m-mau apa?"

"memakanmu?" Mingyu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas Jeonghan, dan mulai menciumi leher pria cantik itu.

Inilah salah satu hal yang Jeonghan paling hindari saat bersama Mingyu, kemesumannya. Mingyu selalu saja berusaha memancingya untuk melakukan 'itu', tapi beruntung sampai sekarang Jeonghan belum pernah melakukannya dengan pria itu.

"kau berat gyu..." Jeonghan berusaha mengalihkan topic dan menahan desahannya.

"biar saja..."

"aku marah padamu kalau kau begini terus gyu..."

Mendengar ancaman itu, Mingyu bangun dan membenarkan posisinya di samping Jeonghan lagi.

"makanya jangan mesum" omel Jeonghan sambil tidur membelakangi Mingyu.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu juga kata-kata ejekan dari Jeonghan, Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "kejam sekali, sekali-sekali bersikap manislah padaku... aku hanya mesum padamu kok.."

Mingyu memeluk Jeonghan dari belakang. Jeonghan memutar bola matanya malas kemudian memeluk guling. "kalau kau berani macam-macam aku akan menendangmu Kim Mingyu..."

"galak sekali... iya iya..."

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **ingat readers yg baik pasti memberi review^^**

 **regards: Xi Yuan**


End file.
